babydaddyfandomcom-20200215-history
Danny and Riley
Danny and Riley also known as "Diley" have been best friends since childhood. Danny has loved Riley since he could even remember, and Riley started having feelings for Danny throughout the series. Riley and Danny had some moments in the show, whether it was a kiss, a hug, or even Danny trying to admit his feelings to Riley in season 1. Even when Riley was dating Fitch, Phillip, or Ross, Danny was happy for her. Meanwhile, with Amy, Georgie, and Robyn, Riley was unsteady about his relationships. In season 3, Danny by accident leaves a voicemail to Riley admitting his feelings. Riley listens to the voicemail a couple times, and later deletes it. In season 4, Riley tells Danny while he's in a penalty box, that she loves him. He is happy and shocked. Riley starts telling him why it took her so long, Danny is hurt by the fact she left him standing there with no answers for a long time. Which made a big hole in their friendship, which made Riley sell her apartment and move back to New Jersey. At the time, Danny was dating Robyn, who he later breaks up with for Ashlee, Evelyn's grand-daughter. Riley and Danny make up, and Riley promises to Danny that she won't get in the way of his relationships. She moves in across from the Wheeler household, which was Evelyn's old apartment. In the season finale of season 4, Riley and Danny kiss at Bonnie and Brad's wedding. In the end, Danny proposes to Riley, which ends in a cliffhanger. Riley doesn't know what to say, and ends up fainting to get out of saying yes or no. Later in the episode, Danny proposes again but instead of saying "Will you marry me?" he asks, "Will you marry me...Someday?" She says yes, and they kiss. They have a very healthy and loving relationship, till Sam Saffe, who went to High school with them, comes to New York to get a job at Ben and Danny's bar. She use to ignore Ben in high school, and bully Riley since she was fat. She gets hired by Ben, for only one reason, "Rebenge" When Sam invites Riley, Danny, and Ben to her Hamptons House. Before leaving, Riley asks Danny if he ever/has any feelings towards Sam. He says no, not ever, not remembering that Sam and him hooked up in high school. When they arrive, Ben finds old home videos of Prom. Sam stops the video and tells Riley and Ben to set up the table, and tells Danny that he should thank her. Danny realizes he had forgotten about the hookup and tells Sam not to tell Riley, she promises. The next day, Riley watches the video and sees Danny and Sam after they had hooked up, Riley is hurt and tells Danny they don't have a someday anymore. Which meant they weren't getting married anymore. 2 months went on with fighting, Riley started dating Ross again as a rebound, and Danny dates Elena Reoss who was originally a fake relationship for publicity. Riley breaks up with Ross after he had kissed Ben's date, Sarah (Ms. Gilcrest) who was Riley and Ben's high school teacher. Riley and Danny later make up, with a kiss in Season 5 Episode 17. Riley and Danny end up helping Sam and Ben get together, and when Ben plans a special night, he buys condoms. Emma finds Bonnie's sharp earring and pokes holes in the condoms which puts Riley, Sam, and Renee (Tucker's girlfriend" in jeopardy of getting pregnant. Tests come back that they aren't pregnant. In Season 5, Episode 20, Danny gets an offer to move to the Vancouver Canucks and Riley gets on the shortlist to make Junior Partner which is a big dream of hers. Danny tells her that he probbaly won't take the job, and she simply talks about her offer again. Which makes Danny feel upset, and makes Riley look selfish. They don't see each other until Emma's "Street Fair" birthday party, where Riley tells Danny that she was sorry and that if he wanted to take the offer, that he could and that she would stay with him. Right after they kiss and makeup, Emma falls off a pony and is taken to the hospital for a broken wrist. In the end, Riley tells Danny she is pregnant with his baby. He is happy and so is everyone else. In season 6, they seem to have everything going as planned, until Brad goes to jail. Riley is asked by Bonnie to help Brad get out of Jail. A cruise Bonnie and Brad were going on, end up changing since Brad is in Jail. Bonnie lets Riley and Danny go. When they arrive, Danny tells Bonnie he wants to elope with Riley on the cruise. Bonnie ends up taking someone's card and staying on the cruise. Throughout the day, he avoids Riley and helps plan how he's gonna get her to elope with him. Riley finds out Bonnie stayed and tells Danny that she's upset with how he avoided her and spent the trip with his mother. They get kicked off the cruise because of Bonnie stealing the card, and pushing a women named Helen off the boat. They go to the bar to get extra keys to the apartment since they forget their original keys on the cruise. A wedding was set up, since a girl named Annabelle who was obsessed with Ben, was getting married and needed a place to marry her future husband Carlos. Riley tells Danny again that she doesn't want to get married yet, and Danny explains this wasn't for them. Riley doesn't believe him, and Danny then gets upset saying he doesn't care what she looks like, he just wants to share with the world that he has the most perfect girl. He leaves the bar, forgetting about the keys, leaving Riley at the bar alone. Ben walks out, sharing that the wedding was for a pyscho girl named Annabelle. Riley realizes she had made a mistake and at the end of the episode, Danny and Riley get married. In Season 6, Episode 10, Danny and Riley find out they are having a baby boy. They are so happy and not only was finding out the sex of the baby the best part, Riley got Brad out of Jail, making everyone a little more happier. In Season 6, Episode 11, Riley gives birth to a small, precious, baby boy who is later named Puck. Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationships